Control
by Grasshopper
Summary: It's all about control... [BrianDom]


Title: Control  
Author: Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
Email: uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Male/male slash, mentions of male/female relationships, slight language.  
Spoilers: The Fast and The Furious. The tiniest reference to 2Fast2Furious.  
Pairings: Brian/Dom, mentions of Dom/Vince, Dom/Jesse, and Dom/Letty  
Summary: It's all about control…  
Author's Notes: Just something I came up with on the spot last night. I'm sitting down trying to work on my Buffy/WWE crossover "Broken By Your Empathy" when I'm opening a new window and typing away madly. Hope y'all enjoy - it's my first TF&TF fic.  
Disclaimer: Nothing and no one other than the fic itself belongs to me. The quote belongs to whoever owns Witchblade.   


  


* * *

  


  
"To name is to know. To know is to control." - Kenneth Irons, _Witchblade_   


  


* * *

  


  
It was all about control.

He always held tight control over all his emotions. They were all neatly labeled and placed aside, in case he one day had need of them. He'd always pictured his heart like a filing cabinet; everything had its place.

Under, _Family_, there was Mia. His sweet, beautiful, tempestuous baby sister. The only thing other than cars that Dom had done right. He thought back to the days when she followed him around faithfully, her tiny hand in his as he explained the differences between a Charger and a Challenger. She hadn't given a damn about the cars, just about getting to be with her brother. It was so much simpler then, when she hung on to his every word… These days, it was difficult to get her to say anything at all, to show any kind of emotion. It was as if Mia'd begun to exercise the same emotional control he did. He hoped not, she was too vibrant to keep all of her emotions bottled up safely.

Under, _Friends_, there was Vince. The man who he'd known and trusted for most of his life. The man he'd betrayed for- _No! That's not to be thought about right now. There are always other days._

**_But don't you live a quarter mile at a time?_**

_Shut. Up._

But, anyway… Vince… His first lover, the man who - after prison - had reminded Dom that male/male sex could be wonderful. The man who had fallen deeply in love with Dom's baby sister, though she wasn't willing to see that. But it was okay, because it kept them both in line. He'd have preferred them together, if only to see them happy now.

In that same file, there was Leon. The man who had shown up one day and never left. The man who'd lusted after Dom's girlfriend for ages. The man who'd trusted him and who he trusted in return. One of the few people who could still make Mia laugh. That alone was worth keeping the ever-more annoying shit around.

Then there was Letty. Dom had let her down plenty of times. In one way or another, she was disappointed in him every day. He hated being her lap dog, and wanted nothing more than to live up to his name…but she was what kept him grounded. What kept him from losing his already fragile grip on things. No matter their feelings for one another, she'd been the one to keep him in line. And he'd never really given a damn about disappointing her, because he knew it'd happen eventually.

Finally, in the _Friends_, folder…there was Jesse. Sweet, innocent, high-as-a-kite Jesse. The second male that Dom had willingly slept with. The one night they'd been together, he'd never forget. Jess had been breathtaking, so strong and eager…yet soft and pure…and oh, so beautiful. Nothing and no one could make him forget Jesse's moans…the way his body had molded into Dom's…his husky moans of "harder" and "faster" spurring Dom into doing just that.

In the _Enemies_ file…there were just too damn many to list. There was a thumbnail and a description, but focus was spent more on a choice few…none of whom he wanted to think anything about just now.

And the last one… The last file scared him to death.

_Love._

Not lovers, mind you - though he had one such folder…well, such a file drawer. It was mainly used as reading material on nights Little Dom needed attention - but _Love_. As in, the one emotion he didn't want to have for anyone outside of family and friends. He had his family, what little of it there was, and he had his friends. That was all the love he needed, other than the physical kind.

And, hell, he could find that kind of love at any time.

Love was the one emotion that didn't want to be controlled. When it came to familial love, he learned. He did what he had to do to survive and to keep Mia safe. It was a safe, eternal love. It didn't matter if you couldn't stand one another, you still loved them…no matter what.

When it came to family, you couldn't choose them…you just made the best out of what you had. You could choose your friends, though…and that was something he'd always done well.

But, in _that_ file…the one that scared him…there was Brian. Brian O'Connor. The one he'd thought would never betray him.

**_But he saved you._**

_He_ betrayed _me!_

**_He had no choice…and at the critical moment, he saved you._**

He'd thought that Brian could be _the one_… It didn't matter that Mia wanted him or that Vince didn't trust him - Dom knew who God had made Brian for…him. And no one else. Even Mia'd had to admit that Brian belonged to Dom…

And now, he was gone. To where, Dom had no clue. He had contacts here in Tijuana, but all he could find was that Brian was on the run from the cops. That everyone knew what he'd done…how he'd saved Dom…and was paying the price.

**_What if they catch him?_**

_Brian'll be fine. He always is._

**_And if he fucks up? He tends to do that, y'know. Just caring about one person…and he'd be fucked._**

_I_ said, _he'll be fine._

**_And if he finds someone else?_**

_Then, that's none of my business. We're not together anymore._

**_God, that's a load of bullshit._**

Control. It's all about control. Name it…know it…control it… And he had, but it didn't want to work that way, this time.

Name it… Brian. Brian O'Connor.

Know it… He had, and he'd known him well - inside and out. Literally.

Control it… Done that one before, too. And what a pretty little bitch he'd made…ready and willing to follow Dom's every command.

But, seriously, he had controlled it…he thought. It was just because his latest report had come in empty. There'd been rumors of him heading to Miami, but…

**_But, nothing. We both know that Miami is_ exactly _where he's going. Great surfing, greater racing. Plus,_ anyone _can get lost in Miami._**

_It doesn't matter. He's not mine anymore… I don't care and I'm not worried. I'm just wondering when he'll get caught…like a game._

**_Sometimes, your ability to deny your emotions amazes me._**

_Well, fuck you, too, man._

**_Kinda impossible because, I'm_ you, _dumbass!_**

_Well… Never mind._

**_If you won't admit you want him…that you love him…admit that you_ need _him. Not only that, he_ belongs _to you, so why not take what's yours before_ someone else _does?!_**

_That's…right. I could use his help around here, what with Jesse gone. The others would have to learn to trust him, again. I'd have to keep him tightly under…control…_

_My control. That's where he should be - by my side, in my bed, and under_ my control.

_Right…now I just have to find him…_

_Because he's mine…and no one else can have what belongs to Dominic Toretto._

It's all about control…

  


  


* * *

  


  


**THE END**


End file.
